


Piece of cake

by Chiwibel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: The Reaper cuts a cake for his boyfriend with his edginess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here http://reaping-bells.tumblr.com/post/158007462854/depending-on-where-you-are-its-my-birthday
> 
> so yeah it's my birthday hello

It was dark.

 

He was in a room in some nowhere land in the State of No one cares enough to put this place on a map. It was really dark.

 

Or maybe it wasn’t, he thought. After all, he didn’t have his visor on.

 

Reaper took it before leaving him all alone tied to a chair in the middle of a cold ass room with a table in front of him. He knew there was a table because he’d managed to catch a glimpse of it before losing his sight and because he might have kicked it when he tried to stand up.

 

Soldier: 76’s knee still hurt from that. He was too old for this.

 

Speaking of which, he was even older now.

 

It was his birthday.

 

No. It was Jack Morrison’s birthday.  Soldier’s birthday was the old Strike Commander death anniversary, for obvious reasons.

 

A door opened. Footsteps.

 

With a click a some force, his visor was on again. He was Reaper in front of him, adjusting it to his face in silence. The mouthpiece was still nowhere to be seen but there was no one to hide from right then and there, and the Soldier decided against asking for it, or asking anything for that matter. The last thing he wanted was to give Gabriel Reyes a reason to gloat.

 

There was a box on the table.

 

A multi colored box with a ribbon on top. With a flick of his gloved finger, the Reaper lifted up the lid, revealing a piece of cake. With a candle on it.

 

Jack laughed while Gabriel turned the candle on with a match he’d gotten from who know where. In retrospect, it all made sense if one knew Gabriel Reyes enough. Like Jack used to do. And still did, apparently.

 

In the end, Gabriel wouldn’t sing for him again but neither would he stop looking at him until he blew up the candle. And before the Soldier could ask for his hands to be untied, the other man started feeding him cake with a purple spoon.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time Gabriel tied him up on his birthday, anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> reaping-bells.tumblr.com


End file.
